


Triumvirat.

by Enilembo



Category: FranceInter, Par Jupiter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Quand l'un des membres piliers de l'émission disparaît ce n'est que pour mieux resserrer les liens.





	Triumvirat.

Le tictac incessant de la pendule du bureau semblait plus assourdissant que les autres jours. Peut-être parce que la conversation n’étais pas aussi animée qu’habituellement, où qu’un des postes du noyau dur de l’émission était encore inoccupé, deux heures après l’embauche normale.

\- Tu as essayé sur son fixe ?  
\- Sept fois.

Raccrochant avant l’énième message répondeur Alex soupira lourdement. Quelqu’un chose au fond de lui était réellement inquiet, comme si l’absence soudaine de Guillaume ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Il est peut être coincé dans le métro.  
\- Il vient en vélo.  
\- Alors il a eu un accident.  
\- Charline s’il te plait…

Mais la belge ne valait pas son homologue, elle qui ne connaissait le chroniqueur grisonnant que par sa ponctualité légendaire elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de retenir cette boule qui lui montait dans la gorge. Guillaume aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps de son micro trottoir matinal ou alors prévenir d’un évènement qui le retenait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Finit par demander Alex, à ce qui en somme était sa patronne après être son amie.  
\- Je lui laisse jusqu’à midi.

Il ne leur fallut pas attendre jusque-là. Une poignée de minute plus tard un mail agressif arrivait dans leur boite respective avec un message clair et glaçant.

« Nous détenons Guillaume Meurice suite à vos propos injurieux et discriminant contre notre parti. Nous agissons pour que la France retrouve ses valeurs patriotique, blanche et catholique ; nous agissons contre les envahisseurs et les tueurs. Malgré nos mises en garde vous n’avez tenu compte de notre engagement.  
Aussi nous demandons l’arrêt total de l’émission et des excuses publics. Que la France comprenne que les médias ne doivent pas agir contre nous, mais avec nous, pour porter au mieux les couleurs de notre patrie et retrouver un pays aux valeurs propres et blanches !  
Dans vos propos vous donnez raison à tous ses gens qui nous prennent comme terre d’asile alors que des français travaillent jusqu’à la mort pour payer des taxes qui servent à nourrir ses bons à rien. Ce ne sont pas les médias que l’on veut !  
Nous sommes pour l’instant non violents, mais sans réponse de votre part, votre camarade pourrait subir le même sort que tous ses envahisseurs.  
Vive la France ! »

\- Mais c’est n’importe quoi !

Dans son cri Charline bouscula sa tasse de café encore chaud, mais aucun ne se pressa à endiguer l’inondation caféinée sur le bureau. Alex en était retombé sur sa chaise, le cœur battant et la sueur perlant sur son front. Des mois qu’ils recevaient des messages de haines, de menace, des propos en tout genre quand les vagues médiatiques déferlaient sur le parti d’extrême droite après les nombreux scandales autour des figures phares. Certains journaux téméraires parlaient déjà de la fin du mouvement. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’extrême de l’extrême qui devenait la hantise des forces de l’ordre et des journalistes, confondant meeting politique et ring de boxe.

Evidemment ils n’avaient cure de ses mots, profitant de l’actualité bien chargée pour taper un peu plus fort sur ce parti en faillite, mais aujourd’hui la situation venait de basculer, la menace était grave.

\- Ils ont dû le suivre pendant ses enregistrements… ils ont attendu qu’il soit seul et…  
\- Alex par pitié arrête ! Ils ont dit qu’ils ne lui feraient pas de mal !  
\- Pour l’instant…

Les mains tremblantes la brune observa le visage dévasté du chroniqueur, elle ne l’avait vu aussi perdu, inquiet et perdu. C’est comme si le monde était en train de s’écrouler autour de lui, son propre enlèvement lui aurait sûrement fait moins peur.

\- On doit agir tout de suite, annuler l’émission, faire un communiqué. Finit par bondir l’humoriste.  
\- Jamais ! On ne doit pas plier, on prévient la police et on voit avec eux. On ne peut pas gérer ça seuls !  
\- Mais ils vont le buter si on fait ça !  
\- Alex arrête ! Le coupa Charline. Ils n’ont jamais parlé de tuer quoi que ce soit, ils ont juste un moyen de pression contre nous pour nous affaiblir, mais ils sont en faute grave. On va arranger ça. 

Inspirant profondément la rédactrice en chef tenta de calmer la situation autant que son propre corps. Les extrémistes avaient choisi une très bonne cible, Guillaume était une boule d’amour et de pacifisme, végétarien et écolo, il avait tout du gendre idéal sauf qu’il savait chercher la petite bête pour nous montrer nos tords. L’ami de tout le monde, l’ennemi de quelques-uns mais à qui on pardonnait vite.

Mais Charline avait cette désagréable impression qu’il y avait un truc en plus, que c’était plus qu’un ami qui était touché. Et la réaction d’Alex la confortait dans son idée, on touchait un point sensible, très sensible.

~~~~

Depuis le couloir vitré Alex pouvait voir sa patronne faire les cents pas dans le couloir alors que tout autour d’eux c’était l’effervescence, l’alerte avait été donnée, tout le monde savait à présent que Guillaume était retenu entre les mains dont ne savait qui. Ils n’avaient reçu que des soutiens, tous les médias près à stopper leur activité pour rendre la liberté au journaliste mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour le belge. Il avait besoin de le retrouver, en chair et en os, le voir se balançant là sur sa chaise bureau à se marrer tout seul et écoutant les enregistrements du marché. 

Il avait besoin de sentir son parfum, de tâter ses chemises froissées et de sombrer dans son regard clair. Il avait besoin de lui et non pas de son absence insoutenable.

\- J’ai le chef de la police en ligne, il a peut-être des infos sur les gars qui ont fait ça !

Mais Alex n’écoutait plus sa camarade venant d’entrer. Un mail de la même adresse que les menaces venait d’arriver avec une pièce jointe. Fébrile il cliqua dessus dans sentir la présence de la brune dans son dos et quand la photo s’afficha enfin il crut sombrer. 

La photo était légèrement floue, prise depuis une haute fenêtre d’immeuble. En contre bas on pouvait malgré tout parfaitement reconnaitre le porche d’appartement de Guillaume, ainsi que les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant, s’échangeant un baiser amoureux.

Rien d’autre n’accompagnait la photo mais le message était clair, le choix du chenôvais comme cible n’était pas anodin. Et dans le bureau elle faisait un effet bien plus dévastateur que l’annonce de l’enlèvement. Charline pouvait sentir tout le corps d’Alex se tendre, prêt à bondir, à hurler, à frapper tout ce qui passait devant lui ; le tout maintenu par le dévoilement de leur plus profond secret aux yeux de leur collègue féminine. A barrière amicale et professionnelle était explosée depuis longtemps, mais une nouvelle étape était franchie, celle de l’intime.

\- Alex je…

Mais la brune ne put continuer sa phrase qu’un débarquement d’hommes au brassard rouge agita le couloir, visiblement parfaitement déterminé et sûrs d’eux. Ils n’apportaient malheureusement pas autant de confiance qu’ils ne l’espéraient.

Leur plan était pourtant clair, la bande était connue de leur service, radicale certes mais pleine de bon sens et négociante. La menace n’était pas sur la vie de Guillaume mais bien sur l’impact médiatique de toute cette situation et sur la façon dont elle était gérée. 

\- Bien entendu avec la situation que vous nous avez décrite. Grogna le supérieur. Il en va aussi de votre vie privée monsieur Vizorek.  
\- Je vous demande juste de ramener Guillaume, le reste ça me regarde. 

~~~~

Le tourbillon des forces de l’ordre fini par quitter les lieux, laissant Alex et Charline en tête à tête, leur simple téléphone au creux de la main pour être tenus au courant de l’avancée des choses.

\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir qu’on en parle. Soupira le bouclé en passant une main fatiguée dans sa tignasse.  
\- Non je ne le veux pas, mais si jamais tu en dis deux mots j’écouterais.

Charline ne pouvait cacher les trémolos de sa voix. Elle savait très bien pourquoi les deux hommes ne l’avaient pas mis dans la confidence de sa relation. Justement parce que la dernière relation qui avait animée le bureau était la sienne…et celle de Guillaume. Huit mois d’amour fou terminés dans un coup de tonnerre en se rendant compte qu’ils n’étaient pas heureux l’un avec l’autre. Charline aurait bien fait quelques concessions pour enfin se caler dans un couple confortable et sans prise de tête, mais Guillaume lui n’était pas bien. Bien assez pour que leur entourage pas si proche ne remarque son mal être.

Aussi ils n’avaient pu décemment expliquer à la belge qu’Alex était passé à l’improviste un soir chez son ami, juste pour voir comment il allait et que ce dernier avait fini par lui faire un coming out gauche et malhabile. La suite n’était qu’une banale situation de profit, Guillaume se perdant dans les bras experts d’un ami proche et aimant.

\- Guillaume a toujours voulu te le dire mais je pensais que ça te ferait plus de mal qu’autre chose.  
\- Pour l’instant c’est à lui que ça fait du mal. Coupa Charline un peu amer. 

Un silence lourd pesa sur le bureau, Alex se perdant dans la contemplation d’un fin bracelet qui ornait son poignet depuis de nombreuses semaines. Sa camarade ne pris pas longtemps à comprendre que c’était sûrement un cadeau de Guillaume. D’un seul coup une vague de culpabilité la pris à la gorge.

A bien y réfléchir il n’y avait pas eu une meilleure ambiance de travail que depuis qu’ils étaient donc ensemble. Les chroniques étaient bonnes, la convivialité présente, ils étaient là pour elle-même dans son rôle de patron, et surtout ça se ressentait à travers le micro avec une hausse des auditeurs. Ils formaient le trio de choc de France Inter. Et aujourd’hui ce trio avait perdu un de ses membres.

\- Tu crois qu’ils vont le retrouver avant la nuit ?

La question malhabile resta en suspens, dehors le soleil commençait déjà à baisser, la journée était passée à une vitesse folle sans dénouement heureux pour l’instant. 

~~~~

Charline avait finalement réussi à convaincre Alex de quitter le bureau au milieu de la nuit pour tenter de gratter quelques heures de sommeil sur son canapé. Depuis le couloir elle pouvait voir ses yeux s’agiter sous ses paupières closes, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Et ce n’est qu’une fois la matinée bien entamée qu’enfin leur téléphone sonna. Guillaume était enfin libre.

S’en suivit une course folle entre un Uber mal aimable et les ambulances hurlantes dans le hall des Urgences. Étonnement aucun journaliste ne se pressait déjà à capter une image du rescapé. Les premiers à accaparer le comptoir de l’infirmière furent Alex et Charline eux même. 

\- Il a été monté en observation pour la nuit, sa chambre sera prête dans quelques minutes, le temps que vous montiez vous pourrez le voir.

C’était sans compter la rapidité d’Alex pour véritablement voler jusqu’au troisième étage de l’hôpital, se heurtant à un infirmier aussi patient que déterminé.

\- Il ne va pas s’envoler votre ami, laissez-nous encore cinq minutes et après vous pourrez le voir autant que vous voudrez.  
Charline avait rarement vu son collègue dans un état pareil, il était rouge d’essoufflement et d’une nervosité palpable. A tout moment il pouvait exploser. Heureusement la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit plus vite que prévu et les deux chroniqueurs purent enfin entrer.

La chambre était exiguë, un peu sombre malgré les murs blancs et le lit mobile formait en tout et pour tout le seul mobilier un peu confortable. Dessus Guillaume reposait tranquille, un T-shirt de faux papier fournit par l’établissement, mais toujours son éternel jeans et une chaussette trouée. D’apparence il semblait en bonne santé, mais Alex avait lui déjà remarqué ses cernes prononcées, une légère bosse sur le haut du crâne et les pansements qui enserraient ses poignets, marques d’une captivité forcée.

\- Eh bien vous n’avez pas perdus de temps. Sourit le poivre et sel en les voyant s’installer à ses côtés.

Comme à son habitude Guillaume voulait garder une attitude un peu détachée et professionnelle, mais tout son plan échoua quand son compagnon agrippa ses lèvres avec ardeur et soulagement. En une fraction de seconde le regard gris du captif croisa celui de Charline, mais il comprit que cette dernière savait tout. Il répondit alors doucement à l’étreinte, glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

\- Je vous ai tant manqué que ça !  
\- Deux jours sans tes blagues un peu pourries, on était mal.  
\- Voyez ça avec le groupuscule extrémiste qui a trouvé la bonne idée de me balancer dans le coffre de leur voiture.

Retrouvant une pointe de sérieux Guillaume expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu’il venait de vivre. La fin du marché pour  
interviewer la France pour la prochaine émission avant que trois hommes ne lui tombent dessus et ne l’assomme au détour d’une rue. De ce qu’il avait compris ils appartenaient à une branche radicale de l’extrême droite, son nom était passé dans la liste de ceux qui pouvaient nuire à l’image du parti.

\- Le reste du temps ils m’ont laissé enfermer dans une chambre d’un appart un peu pourri, je n’avais pas trop d’inquiétudes ils ont parlé que la police les tenait déjà.  
\- Ils se sont rendus ?  
\- En quelques sortes, disons que quand la PJ a débarquée, ils n’ont pas fait les malins.

Charline lâcha un petit rire sur la remarque avant de laisser enfin ses muscles se détendre. Son corps entier lui faisait ressentir l’inquiétude qu’elle avait accumulée depuis deux jours. Mais Guillaume était sain et sauf, et visiblement peu choqué de ce qu’il venait de vivre. C’était juste un séisme médiatique qui allait déferler les prochains jours sur une partie de la politique française.

Mais en attendant son regard se perdit sur les doigts enlacés des deux hommes, un geste tendre presque inconscient qui unissait ses deux amis comme elle ne l’avait jamais vu. Pourtant à cet instant même elle se rendit compte que l’évidence était devant son nez depuis tout ce temps ; une partie d’elle avait occulté cette possibilité, son cœur encore accroché à son histoire avec Guillaume et au déni de son homosexualité. Mais aujourd’hui elle devait l’admettre, ils n’avaient jamais été aussi qu’à cet instant.

\- Bon je vous laisse pour la soirée. Finit-elle par annoncer. Je repasserais demain quand tu seras sorti.  
\- Tu viens me faire à manger ?! Se réjouit Guillaume taquin.  
\- Ne profite pas trop de ta situation, et puis je crois que tu as tout ce qu’il te faut pour bien s’occuper de toi.

Alex sourit en acquiesçant et raccompagna la brune jusqu’à la porte. L’histoire était loin d’être terminée, mais le plus important était de nouveau à leur côté, l’amour et l’amitié.


End file.
